An Age Old Myth retold Once again
by RJMLRJW
Summary: This is my version of how Persephone and Hades got together. I know that it's going to be fluffy in the first few chapters but it's going to get better. I suck at summaries. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dearest Readers,**_

_** I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time. My laptop quit on me so I had to buy a bunch of random parts before I could get it working again. I will continue my Draco and Luna stories when I can find the binder I kept the notes in, until then, I've started on the Hades and Persephone story below to make up for it. **_

_**It's meant to be really fluffy on purpose so if you don't like stick around for the later chapters. I wrote this to tell what I think could've happened. I don't know if there'll be any mature material in it yet, but I'm planning on suggesting. There will be a few violent scenes between Demeter and Hades as well as scenes with Athena, Artemis, Hera, and Zeus.**_

_**I'm thinking about adding in an OC to play a guardian role for Persephone but I don't have any talent at making up my own characters so I would like some help from anyone who wants to review. The gender will be female. Please know that I won't be directly using your character because it is in fact yours, but I'd like some ideas for personalities and attributes. I'm open to all kinds of criticism so flames are okay for the most part.**_

_**I'm going to TRY to update weekly, but where I live, we're just kicking off midterms. Wish me luck.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Risa**_

_********Disclaimer******  
I don't know why I'm putting this, but it's in the rules that I have to sooo…..I don't own Hades and Persephone, in fact I don't think or know if anyone does. I do own the plot line and that's it.**_

She was there, walking through the flower fields, little blossoms sprung up under her feet and grew into the beauty of the others surrounding them. She was humming fruitlessly to herself and laughing when a bunny emerged from the fields and ran off frightened. Her touch brought life and light back into the fields, she was the spring goddess after all. Her mother was far off into the wheat fields. I, Hades, remained alone in the shadows of the great oaks, watching and waiting for the chance to take the lovely Persephone home with me. Maybe she'd bring some light into my world. She had grown into a lovely woman. Her chestnut skin was dusted with freckles, his favorites were the ones that sat on her shoulders. Her hair was red laced in with blond, her eyes were brown and gold.

I had already prepared her room for her, lots of greens and blues were etched into the obsidian walls in designs of fields and flowers. They moved when you touched the wall. Her bed I had made up off soft grasses and moss with honey suckles in the canopy. It took me forever to persuade some nymphs to move the flowers down here for her, they all thought I was going to bed them and they were jittery when he gave them instructions. I was going to talk to her first before I drug her down below. I was just waiting for a good opportunity.

She was so entranced watching a butterfly that she didn't see the root just inches away from her foot. I watched as she fell, she twisted her ankle and started to cry. I stepped out of the shadows and approached her slowly. The chances of another opportunity like this were slim to none. She looked up at me without the slightest look of revulsion I had come to expect from others. Her red and blonde hair was pushed back from her face and shimmered in the summer light.

"Why do you weep?" I asked gently crouching down by her.

"My ankle hurts." She said teary "Why would the lord Hades come to my aid? I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Who wouldn't hear that beautiful voice?" I teased, liking the blush that stained her pretty face.

"I think it's broken…" she stated. I chuckled.

"Where's your mother at lovely?" I asked picking her up like a bride. Her face matched the red in her hair.

"I-In the wheat gardens."

"Well let's go find her; she'll take you to Hermes love. I'm sure he'll have that fixed up in no time."

"Why can't you?" she asked brushing a stray piece of bark off of my shoulder. A small little blue blossom sprouted. She went to take it off but I stopped her and kissed her little hand. She was 20 but still small compared to the Olympians. Her face got redder and she looked down at her hands.

Hermes was the resident doctor of Olympus, when anyone got hurt they went to him, unless he was writing or out on his chariot. Last time that anyone had interrupted him while he was riding only made him annoyed. While he was writing, well…it's like declaring war.

"Well I and the others don't get along very much you know. Only your father, Poseidon, Hera, and Athena are nice to me. So I tend to stay away from Olympus unless I'm in called in for a meeting or there's a major celebration."

"Oh, that's stupid. You're a god too."

"Well you might see it as that dear, but as a courtesy to my brothers I don't go there so they don't have to have a constant head ache to deal with." I smiled when she laughed.

"I can imagine mother trying to take you on all by herself."

I nodded my head in agreement. I loved hearing her laugh.  
We were almost to the fields and our time was about to end. I didn't want it to end at all. She was so small, so fragile, and so easy for the taking but I was determined to make a good impression on her, and Demeter, if at all possible. Any day that woman didn't kill someone was counted as a victory day.

"Then I guess my mother doesn't like you very much either?" she asked.

"We'll see in a second won't we?" I chuckled, ready for Demeter's wrath upon me. She was standing in the center of the field surrounded by her other daughters and a few farmers, giving out instructions as was her nature.

"Demeter!" I shouted, careful to stay away from her fields. Last time Artemis hunted in there Demeter trapped her chariot in and oak tree until Artemis replanted all of the wheat she had damaged. She took one look at me and Persephone and she stomped over.

"There better be a good reason she's in your arms Hades or I will send you back to the underworld with a few cuts and a pair of sore genitals for good measure."

"Mother it's not his fault. I tripped over a root and I think I broke my ankle. He came up from the underworld to take me to you so you could take me to Hermes." She said in a calm voice. Demeter didn't soften an ounce but only took her out of my arms, turned on her heel, and stomped back away.

"By the way tell everyone I said good day." I spat as I disappeared back into the shadows, glancing one last time at her. I was pleased to see her watching me over her mother's shoulder.

I watched him leave over my mother's shoulder. Why did the other gods not like him? He was kind and caring; he didn't even try to hurt me on purpose, did he? If he did I'd forgive him, when I talked to him his grey eyes were kind and held no hint of deception. My eyes grew heavy as mother sang me to sleep. I remembered the feel of his surprisingly warm lips on my hand and how broad his shoulders were. I dreamed of his face and eyes and about me being back in his arms again. That we were all alone in that field.

I watched her doze off in my arms, I was beyond angry. He had no right to touch her that bastard. He taints anything he touches. I carried her up the long stairs to the throne room. To Hermes.

"Why Demeter, whatever have I done to be graced with your presence?" he asked sarcastically.

"Persephone has broken her ankle, would you mind watching her I have to talk to Zeus." I said putting her into his arms and storming off on a mad hunt. I found Zeus, of course, in the observatory watching over the humans and waiting for them to offend him at any time. Usually Apollo and Ares were watching with him, but thankfully he was alone today.

"Lord Zeus?" I asked bowing low.

"Yes?"

"There's something I have to broach you about."  
"What is it?" he asked flippantly.

"Lord Hades" I said angered.

"What's he done now?"

"He carried my daughter to me when I was down on earth; he had her in his arms. Persephone said that he appeared because he heard her crying. I ask that you do something, he can't touch her, and I don't want him anywhere near her. That look in his eyes…I know what he wanted, I want him away from her for forever." I stated defiantly.

"Did it ever occur to you that our daughter might be telling the truth? He's not as heartless as you all make him out to be. He's a good man."  
"Why would he show interest in helping us now? Who has he ever cared about besides himself?" I asked.

"Maybe, just MAYBE, he has grown affections for our lovely Persephone."

"NO! He can not have her even if he does have affections for her, I won't allow."

"Perhaps you won't but I will, it's time he have a small piece of happiness for himself. He stays in the underworld doing a job that none of us want to do so that we can be here. He holds the titans and Cronus imprisoned down in Tartarus and THAT is another testament to his good nature that rarely makes an appearance." He boomed, a crack of lightning flashed across the sky. I wouldn't be intimidated.  
"If he takes her and you allow it there will be consequences, I promise you that!" I yelled and stormed off, not caring at how much thunder and lightning sounded across the sky. I smashed every pot that I could find.

I listened behind the crack in the wall of the room mother and Zeus was in. What if I liked him back, what if I wanted to go down to the underworld with him. I want to see him again and soon my heart has this heavy feeling to it.

I walked down through a maze of halls until I came to the door I was looking for. There was only one Goddess who could help me with this. I knocked twice and waited.

"Enter." Came a sweet voice. I opened it and saw Lady Aphrodite at her vanity as usual.

"Milady" I said, bowing low.

"You know that you don't have to do that in here." She scolded softly

I straightened. "I need guidance on, umm, love I think?" I wasn't to sure what I was feeling at the moment, but I was sure that I couldn't go to mother about it.

"I'm flattered really but why come to me and not your mother?" she asked. She had a knowing look on her face.

"Well, she doesn't exactly like him." I said looking down.

"Ahhh, who is this mystery man?" she asked excitedly swiveling on her stool to look at me. She had dropped her brush and was on the edge of her chair.  
"It's uhh, it's Hades" I said and blushed like mad. I thought she would go straight to Zeus but she just laughed and clapped.

"Oh heavens, finally. What happened? I want all the details!"

I explained everything to her and blushed at her expression.

"Oh this is good, it's a forbidden love."

"But I heard mother talking to Zeus, she doesn't want him near me." I frowned. She smoothed my unruly hair down and tucked it behind my ears as she spoke.

"Love is love and there's nothing your mother could do to change the way you feel about him Persephone. She'll get over it in time; listen to your heart and not her fury. I think she's just protective because you're her only daughter, and Hades well…Hades is Hades and he can be cruel at times and sweet at others like most men. Now do you know what happens between a man and woman on their wedding night?"

I shook my head and she smiled widely.

…

After a very long and enlightening talk with Aphrodite, I left her room to go to mine. My face was on fire thinking about the things she had just said to me and imagining that kind of intimacy between me and Hades was setting something off deep in my womanhood.

I stumbled into my room in a daze only to be met with Hermes.

"Hello dear, back so soon?" he asked. His tone said that I was in trouble.

"My Lord?" I questioned.

"You do know that I can travel the swiftest, right?"

"Y-yes?" I wanted to know where this conversation was going

"I heard that your mother gave Zeus a tongue lashing and stormed off to find you. When she didn't, she descended to earth just seconds ago and lo and behold here you come stumbling in. Where were you?" he asked seriously.

"I was in Lady Aphrodite's room, I needed, umm, guidance on a certain subject that she's good at."

"I see, and if I were to ask her, that would be the story?"

"Yes, it would." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"That had better be the case. Everyone's looking for you, they think you're with Hades. Honestly Persephone out of all the gods and demigods, you choose him. I advise you to be very careful my dear." He said stoically. He was standing just outside my open door.

"Hades is just as kind as anyone of us, granted he may not show it, but then again he doesn't have a reason to towards you all. You treat him like he's a plague and I think it's idiotic…oh and dear uncle, it's MY life and MY decision." I said in a low voice and slammed the door right into his face. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but that felt amazing. Why did they always try to control my life? I felt so angry hearing them talk about him like that. What was so wrong with him that he deserved their hate? Today he was nothing but kind and gentle to me.

I called for a council immediately, things had to be discussed between everyone over this new matter. Why in heavens they were so concerned over Hades and Persephone was beyond me, if he had indeed set his sights on her then I was all for it. He had taken a tremendous burden for us all. What was so wrong with wanting a woman to brighten his days? The hall quietly buzzed with small talk.

"Order, please." I boomed. The room soon fell silent.

"Most of you know why we are convened tonight."

"What do you intend to do about Hades?" Demeter immediately asked. She was on the edge of her seat.

"Neither you nor any of us have any power over her free will, part of that free will involves love, Demeter. If Hades has indeed been captured in our daughter's beauty then there's not much we can do."  
"Since when does that heartless monster have the smallest hint of what love is? What if he's using her to get the throne from you?"

"There would be no gain in him taking her, she's a minor goddess and even though she's your and Lord Zeus's child, what could he possibly have to gain. Many a child from us has been taken and held for some rich reward and the reward that they get is death. Her powers are similar to those of yours yes, she can make things grow and flourish, and she is fairly pretty, and spirited when she's on her own. But other than those qualities she's fairly worthless in terms for ransom. Your point is moot, Demeter." Athena cut in. Demeter glared at her fiercely. I felt the air get colder as they sized each other up.

"There's also nothing you can do if she returns his affections, all is fair in the game of love." Aphrodite said, combing her hair as usual.

"I see bad things in the near future. While everyone else was out looking for her Hermes' was waiting in her room for her to return. She was startled and looked very flushed. He asked where she had been and her answer was that she was talking to you Aphrodite. Is there any truth to this?" Apollo asked. I leaned back into my throne and watched the growing debate.

"It is, she needed a little guidance in her feelings and I was happy to oblige her."

"She could've come to me, I'm her mother." Demeter all but snarled.

"That may be Demeter, but this subject was my specialty. I don't doubt your capabilities in being a mother but I think I was a little better suited for the conversation and the questions she asked." Aphrodite replied politely.

"What was the conversation about?" My wife asked. All eyes turned to Aphrodite.  
"She was curious on love, and how it felt. She was curious beyond belief and I saw a look in her eyes that I would know anywhere, she does return Hades affections. I don't think it's quite love but it's a flame that's beginning to roar. I vote to let her go to Hades if the feelings are mutual. As Athena stated there's no gain to it if she did leave Olympus."  
"As do I, as long as the affections are mutual. She's not a prisoner here; plus if he tries anything we outnumber him and we can send him into the depths of Tartarus along side Cronos." Ares agreed.

"I don't agree, there's going to be misery in the future if this happens, a misery that will affect all of us; on earth and on Olympus." Apollo added grimly, picking the strings of his lyre.

"I vote yes." Athena said.

"I vote yes." Hera agreed, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus, and Artemis agreed. Though I was fairly sure that Artemis's answer was out of spite to Demeter.

"I vote no!" Demeter shouted, the walls shook in the echo of her voice.

All eyes turned to me, my word would end this ongoing debate over the goddess and my brother.

"Majority rules, I vote yes."

Demeter ran off her throne and out of the hall sobbing. Apollo sighed deeply and played a sad dirge. Aphrodite was ecstatic. Everyone filed out except for Hera. She covered my hand with hers and I looked into her brown eyes.

"What's all this about?"

"I want him to have a small piece of happiness, Demeter's getting on my nerves about this whole ordeal, she may be her only daughter but she needs to learn to let go. It was hard to let go of our children but we learned in time."

"That may be so but she's not me and you. She'll have the hardest time with this."

Before the conversation could progress Demeter ran into the room in a panic. I knew the truth when I looked in her eyes.

"She's gone!" she sobbed hysterically. Hera rose immediately and wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders, leading her out into the hall.

I flew down the mountain on Pegasus's back. I heard the entire council the majority ruled I could go, right, I was gone. I packed two dresses and a few valuables and took off. My heart was light and full of happiness as the earth became nearer and nearer. My mother would have to get over it eventually, I hoped. As we swooped into the field where I met him yesterday. I hoped he would here me. I wanted him to here me. I fed Pegasus and petted him and then he was off. I lay down; my heart was racing a million miles per hour.

I kept my eyes on her and Olympus. Hecate had put up wards to prevent me from peeking into the palace but I could peek on the outside and what I saw took my breath away. My lovely Persephone flying down the mountain her hair was flying wildly in the wind, her golden eyes had a wild look of freedom to them, and she was laughing on her way down. I saw a little sack on her back.

My heart was racing from all the possibilities that might bring her here. Was she coming on her own? What had happened in the council? Did they really let her go? She lay down on the ground and murmured one word.

"Hades"

I rushed to the surface in a swirl of black. The night air smelled like her, blossoms and rain, I stayed in the shadows but moved forward silently. She stood up and looked all around her trying to find me. I left the shade of the trees and walked into the moonlight. I couldn't help but give a small smile as she looked at me with those eyes. She looked divine with her hair frayed out and her soft little pants slightly turned me on. I was in front of her now, we were smiling at each other. A cool breeze blew through, I noticed the goose bumps that blew across her skin, and I snapped my robe open and pulled her in. she blushed and looked up at me, she was a foot shorter than me but that was okay.

She was too lovely to resist so I dropped my head and kissed those peach lips chastely and she shivered. I felt the blood rush south to my member and I pulled back to rest my forehead against hers.

"Well, good evening love." I chuckled, she giggled and kissed my nose. I kissed her forehead.

"Good evening."

"To what do I owe the pleasure my beautiful?" I asked, smiling at her blush. She really was adorable with that blush.

"I want to go home with you, I'll explain there but we have to hurry, please!" She begged. I held her tighter into my chest and we were off. A few seconds later we were in the walls of the room I had set up for her. She looked awe struck at how colorful it was but I wanted to hear her say that she liked it, I was actually anxious for once in my life. She gasped when the walls started to move into scenic views from above.

"It's beautiful…is-is it for me?" she asked. I nodded as a huge wave of relief swept over me. I just couldn't touch her walls or her bed lest I kill the flowers. She dropped her bag on the huge fluffy bed and jumped on it. Her giggles were infectious and soon I was laughing with her. Her hair got wilder and wilder with every jump and the green dress she had on got a little higher every time. So I focused my gaze on her face. I love how childish she could be at times. She fell back on to the dark blue comforter

"Are you hungry?" I asked suddenly. She nodded shyly. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. She watched every turn we made, very curious. We reached the black dining room. The table was black marble with diamonds woven into the design and the plates were white marble. I'd have to change all of that, she liked color and I'd endure it to make her happy. She sat down as a few skeletons served us fruits and wine. She stood up and moved around the table to me, she sat down in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Skeletons?"

"Well, this is the underworld love. There aren't that many living things except you and me and a few others."  
"Well, I know that but still…why the skeletons? Couldn't you use people from the fields of punishment?"

"I could but they're dead and the skin tends to do what it does naturally when the person has died. Instead of watching that happen and see the person in misery, I just use the skeletons. I'm sorry if they frighten you."

"They just startle me that's all…It's a lot more colorful than I imagined at first."

I chuckled. "Give me an idea of how you want the palace to look and I'll try my best to make that happen."

She whipped around and looked at me with surprised eyes. She had angular cheek bones but a plump waist and very supple thighs.

"Why?" she asked. I sighed deeply and looked into her eyes.

"I have loved you for a long time. I don't expect you to love me back but I do hope that you at least let me help you to love me. I want to make you happy here, and if you aren't happy, then I'll let you go." I whispered softly and kissed her; I slid my hand into her hair and rested it at the base of her neck. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me back. I slid my tongue across her lips softly and she parted them. I won the battle of dominance easily, I enjoyed her inexperience. We pulled back when the need for air was too much to ignore. She looked up at me and brushed her knuckles over my cheek gently.

"I think that if the other gods saw this side of you they wouldn't dislike you as much."

"They usually start it though."

"That doesn't mean you have to encourage it, just kill them with kindness. They won't know what to think." She giggled. It sounded strange hearing it in these halls. She reached for a pomegranate and I stopped her hand.

"If you eat that…you won't be able to leave. You can go visit for maybe a month or two, but if you don't return, you'll die."

She just looked at me. "Are you trying to scare me?"

I shook my head. "I'm being honest love. I don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"You're very kind. Do you think that Hermes would bring me some food from Olympus?"

"I don't know? You never told me what happened."

He sat quietly while she told them all she had heard and why she was here. I smiled when she told me about the ride down and how quick she packed.

"Well, I think Hermes will be along soon enough with a declaration of war from your mother." I chuckled. She nodded and laid her head down on my chest. I sung a soft lullaby for half an hour. When I was sure she was in a deep sleep, I carried her to her room and had a skeleton lay her down and cover her up. All I did was kiss her forehead and retire to my own room for the night, wondering what I was going to do when Hermes did arrive.

The council watched the scenes with immense interest; Demeter hadn't even bothered to come. Hera was still trying to settle her down and explain the process of letting go of the children, but their absences accompanied with the blood-curdling screams, told me that it wasn't going so well.

"It seems that even he has a heart." Ares sighed sharpening his favorite dagger.

"Look at that look in his eyes, they way he's holding her, and look at the way she blushes." Aphrodite commented. She was the only one on the edge of her seat with excitement.

"Oh do calm down Aphrodite, its only Persephone and Hades." Athena scolded. Aphrodite just stared at her like she was an invalid.

"Well I'm sorry sister if I find a little joy in this scene."

"I didn't think he would tell her about the food." Hephaestus said out of nowhere.

"I didn't either. The fact that he did, proves that he does care." I stirred. With a wave of my hand, I flicked the transparent image off.

"I don't think Demeter is going to take this very well at all. She's going to do everything she can do to get her back."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see what and when then." Athena sighed.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTYYYYYYY PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy. Any review is appreciated. Thank you Flutterby Rose, mm777, Nick, and Madame Thome for reviewing on the first chapter :) your feedback's appreciated immensely. I'm working on the next chapter now but It'd help if I had some ideas of how you want the story to turn.**

**-Risa**

**Disclamer**

**I don't know who owns the myth but it's not me. I own my character Seraphina and that's it. Please enjoy.**

**Demeter's p.o.v **

I was seething inside as I sat and listened to Hera. They all told me to let go of her, it's not that I'm not ready, but was she? She was only 20, barely on her own and she was weak. She wouldn't be able to protect herself on her own, husband or not.

"She's an adult now Demeter. She has the right to do what she wants to do now. Granted, none of us expected that she would fall for Hades, but that can't be helped. It's hard to watch your kids grow up, but they do, whether we want them to or not." Hera said gently.

I slammed my fist down on my vanity. "I understand that but she's young. What if she eats the food and changes her mind and wants to leave? What if he uses her like a cheap whore and then throws her out tonight? I don't want her heart broken before it should be. He is still cruel, we've all see that. He could just be using her."

Hera sighed in annoyance. "That's always a possibility but you and the others often misjudge him. He really does have a heart, not that he would ever tell you that, but he does. Aphrodite and I have been waiting for someone to come into his life. Can you imagine how dark and dull it must be for him down there? He listens to the dead's stories, judges them, and then sends them on their way. Then he's left by himself with nothing to do."

I sat down on a bench. "I'm not ready for her to go yet. All of you expect me to just let go. She's always going to be my Kore, my baby, what if she's not ready yet. This could be just one moment of curiosity for her. What if she changes her mind and wants to leave him and he beats her?"

Before Hera said anything else and runner from Hermes came in bearing a letter.

"Does her happiness mean so little to you Demeter? You keep saying that YOU don't want her with him. You're being selfish, she deserves to be happy for herself. You've kept her in the dark about almost everything that happens with men and women. Naturally, she's going to be curious about love and men. She's a woman for heaven's sake! According to the runner from Hermes that just came in, he didn't let her eat the fruit. He's, and I mean that heartless monster, is giving her a choice to stay or leave. You need to have a little faith in her. She's not entirely dense and if she wants to leave she will. If she decides to stay, I'm sure Hades would let her visit as often as she wanted so she won't be truly leaving you. Just watch what happens." Hera said walking out.

I just stared at the letter on the bed, so this was the way that it was going to be? Fine, let's see how they like it when the harvest didn't come in this year.

**Persephone's p.o.v**

I woke up to the smell of food and earth, my room didn't smell like that! I bolted straight up and looked around, relaxing when I remembered yesterday night. There was a small tray of ambrosia and nectar on the bedside table along with a few notes, a spare piece of paper, and a pen.

_**Dearest Persephone,**_

_**I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into darling. All of Olympus is buzzing about you and Hades. Your mother is, of course, furious but then again when isn't she. Be safe dear and remember you have to make the choice on your own **_

_**-Apollo**_

_**Persephone,**_

_**You two are absolutely adorable together! The look in your eyes, the way he held you, it makes my heart flutter with happiness. Just remember what we discussed and more importantly just be yourself child. **_

_**-Aphrodite**_

_**I hope you know what you're doing, your mother's being insufferable.**_

_**-Hera**_

_**My darling daughter,**_

_**I have no qualms over this relationship you and Hades have developed. I will recommend that you try to know one another first before you leap into anything that you might regret. Try talking over a meal about how these things will work out. Needless to say that your mother is crushed that you left and is threating us with revenge or whatever she wants to call it. I beg you not to feel pressured by your mother to come home. Don't allow her to make up your mind for you child. Hermes has been instructed to bring nectar and ambrosia to you every day until you make a decision. If your mother tries to take you away I ask you to report it immediately. Please send a note back.**_

_**-Zeus**_

_**Please keep all the tray and its contents together for when I come for them. **_

_** -Hermes**_

I felt guilty in a small way. I should've told mother that I was leaving, but if I had told her I might not have gotten away. I smiled when I read Aphrodite's note, naturally she would be excited over it. I picked up the spare parchment and pen.

_**Dear Lords and Ladies,**_

_**Thank you for the advice and notes and food. I really appreciate them. I assure you I know what I'm doing and I apologize for not saying good bye or telling my decision to leave. I...I was afraid that if I told you all that mother would prevent me from leaving. I know that most of you frown upon the possibility of me and Hades but please don't interfere. I will make a decision in one week from today.**_

_**-Persephone**_

I sat the pen and paper aside with a light heart. It was good to know that at least my father approved of the idea. I didn't know what we were doing but I hoped that it wouldn't turn bad. I stood up and stretched the cracks and pops that always sounded were gone which was a good thing I guess.

I picked up the tray and moved it over to the table by the fire. There were windows here but all that I could see was orangish light. It wasn't unpleasant but it was eerie.

"Good morning love." I threw the tray on the table and screamed.

**Hades p.o.v**

I watched her read all of the notes. I had already read them of course but I wanted to see her reaction to them. I was surprised that her mother hadn't sent one, I figured hers would have been at least three pages. She blushed a little when she read Aphrodite's note and then her eyebrows furrowed in thought when she read Zeus's. I liked the way she bit her bottom lip and how her eyebrows knitted when she was concentrating.

As she finished writing her note back she stood and stretched, I was glad to hear not a muscle pop or creak, it meant that she had rested well. She took the tray and started towards the table. I stepped out of the shadows, I figured now was as good a time as any. She was still in that little green dress while I had already dressed for the new day.

"Good morning love." I said as I came into the light.

She threw the tray down and screamed, turning around looking for the source of her fright. I laughed as her cheeks mottled red and she held her head down in embarrassment. I walked over to her and tilted her head up, she looked at me with shame clear in her eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I honestly didn't mean to, but now that I see how you react, I may have to scare you more often."

She looked at me and pouted. I chuckled as she huffed and tried to be mad.

"Mother says that it's not nice to scare people." She sighed sitting down and eating.

"Your mother says a great deal of things." I said sitting across from her. The table I had selected was petrified oak so I couldn't kill if I touched it, the chairs were the same. She looked all around the room, smiling at the walls.

"So, what should we do today?" she asked munching on ambrosia. She looked so regal and childlike at the same time.

"I have to go judge souls soon and I'm afraid that you'll be on your own for a few hours." I said watching her freeze mid chew.

"Could I come with you?" she asked looking at me hopefully.

"You could be sitting there for hours with me, listening to stories and gruesome details about how they lived and died. I wouldn't want to subject you to that, plus there's only one throne to sit on. So you'll either have to sit on my lap, the arm of the chair, or the ground. It's a tedious job. Why don't you go see the palace garden instead, I'm sure most of the plants have withered due to neglect."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Why can't I go with you?"

"I'm afraid that if I you were to be there others, would mistake you for the queen and you'd have to take part in the judging as well. I think you'd be much happier in the green house." I stroked her hand on the table.

"I want to go with you today. I'm sure I'm more than capable of entertaining myself if I get bored." She pleaded. I stood and moved to her side, never letting go of her hand, I stooped down and kissed her lips chastely at first and then deeper, leaving her gasping when I pulled away. I could feel my heart hammering a thousand miles away in my chest as she looked up at me with half-lidded eyes.

"If you insist." I sighed. "I'll have a nymph run a bath for you. I'll be back when you're done and dressed for the occasion." I really hoped that she wouldn't have persisted but if she insisted then I would let her. I walked out of the room and flashed into my study. The desk was backed up with long overdue paper work that needed to be done, I'll do it later.

"Seraphina!" I boomed.

Said girl came hastily in and bowed. She had teal hair with silver eyes. Her skin was almost as pale as mine due to the lack of sunlight. She had a slight muscular build with a womanly figure. Warriors more of the word for her. She had scars riddled on her body and to short swords that were permanently strapped to her back. When she had to go up top they turned into bracelets, courteousy of Hephaestus. She also had a double-bladed staff that she wore as a silver chain around her neck. She wore a long black dress with silver arm guards that were nicked in several places. She never wore shoes though. She was a demi-god. In a sense my only daughter. One night Hecate and I laid together and next thing we knew she was here.

She made me proud to call her my daughter though. Warm hearted but cold on the outside. Brutal and merciful. She was learning magic and I hoped that she and Persephone became friends even though there was quiet an age difference. Maybe she could help Persephone better her magic.

"Father?"

"Persephone will be staying with us for a while. You are to protect her and give her anything she desires. Treat her like a queen, never let her leave your sight though. Always watch her, at a distance if she insists to be left alone, but always with her. Try to befriend her my child. She'll need one down here for when I'm judging. Try going to the greenhouse and other nice places here. Do. Not. Under any circumstances let her leave the palace unless she's with me. "

"Yes Father. I will keep her safe and out of harm's way. What should I do if her mother or another god or goddess come to take her away? I'm sure I could delay them, but I can't fight them, it wouldn't end to well." She shuddered rising.

"Send me word by hell hound and I shall be there. Go now daughter."

She bowed and left with a smile. We were never really close together. When she was a baby she would gurgle and make happy noises when I held her but as she got older she drifted farther away from me and Hecate and started going on adventures. I know she still loves us but she was…2-250 years old now. She had her life to live and I wished her the best in it.

I pondered on how I was going to tell Persephone about Hecate and Seraphina. She might be like her mother and throw a fit or she could be calm about it. I don't know which one I'd find more amusing.

**Persephone's p.o.v **

I stood quickly when a teal-haired nymph bowed in front of me.

"My lady, I've been instructed to take care of you while you are here." She stood up and smiled warmly at me. I felt my uneasiness towards her fade away. "My name is Seraphina. Let's get you bathed and clothed for the judging."

She led me into the extravagant bathing chambers, all of it was petrified wood. It wasn't that it wasn't pretty but it kind of irked me that it was dead.

"Why is all the wood here petrified?" I asked without thinking as she poured buckets of water into the sunken tub.

"Well I think it was so that if he touched any the furniture by accident that it wouldn't die. Consider your powers like ying-yangs. You give life and he takes it. He did it out of courtesy for you. I don't think he wanted you to see something you love die every time he touched it." She giggled.

I stepped into the water and we immediately started talking about adventure, and the things that we'd love. I found her company refreshing and enjoying to be honest. She was friendly and she didn't scrunch her nose when I talked about climbing trees and she didn't yell or huff when I accidently splashed her dress. I think we're going to get along just fine.

**Please Pretty prettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy please review.**


End file.
